Bad behavior - by Seynee
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: Onde Sasuke tenta ser um casanova, e Sakura é apenas Sakura. Qual é a sua desculpa para mau comportamento? - Sasuke, Sakura. UA.


**Autora: **Seynee

**Tradutora: **Lizzie-san

**Betareader: **Juliana Trajano

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Romance/Drama**

**Sasu&Saku**

**Summary: **Em que Sasuke tenta ser um casanova, e Sakura é apenas Sakura. Qual é a sua desculpa para mau comportamento? - Sasuke, Sakura. UA.

* * *

**Bad Behavior**

_Eu sei que eu me comportei mal e você cometeu seus erros_ _  
__E nós dois ainda temos oportunidade de crescer_ _  
__E apesar de que o amor às vezes machuque, eu ainda coloco você em primeiro lugar_ _  
__E nós faremos que dê certo._

(_Ordinary People,_ John Legend)

.

.

.

**Um**

Uchiha Sasuke não dava festas.

O porquê era claro como o dia, realmente. Ele só não entendia porque ninguém concordava com ele. Não importava o evento celebrado, as festas eram barulhentas, irritantes, bagunçadas, sujas, perturbadoras, inúteis e quaisquers outros adjetivos com esse efeito que pudesse contribuir sua lista.

Ser o CEO do Uchiha Corporation, e um dos jovens mais bem sucedidos no Japão (ele já foi destaque na primeira página do _Diário de Tóquio_ uma vez), era outro motivo para que ele fosse convidado para muitas festas. Casamentos, aniversários, lançamentos de produtos... todo o tipo de festa que se possa imaginar ele participava apenas por uma questão de ter conexões – algo que, admitia a contragosto, era essencial no cenário dos negócios.

Ele realmente amava muito a sua empresa, mas com certeza não se importaria de desistir desses eventos.

Por isso, era razoável que ele estivesse em um humor um tanto implacável quando Naruto entrara em seu escritório mais cedo, às oito horas, para arrastá-lo até uma festa de lançamento. Ele estava planejando ir para casa às nove, tomar um banho e, em seguida, ler um livro ou dormir um pouco. Ele certamente preferia _aquilo_ mais do que ter que ir àquele barulhento salão lotado, com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

Uma mulher alta, linda, em seus quarenta anos, vestida de ouro da cabeça aos pés, passou e lhe deu um sorriso sedutor.

_Deus,_ Sasuke pensou, suprimindo um estremecimento. Até trabalhar em alguns documentos em seu escritório seria melhor do que isso.

"Não fique tão mal-humorado, Sasuke!" Um braço passou por seu pescoço. "Você está assustando todas as meninas bonitas!" Era Naruto, é claro, segurando uma taça de champanhe com um sorriso tão grande que deveria estar machucado seu rosto. "Olhe, a razão pela qual eu lhe pedi para vir comigo é para que você pudesse relaxar e se divertir!"

"A razão pela qual você me arrastou aqui, você quer dizer," Sasuke corrigiu. "Eu certamente não me lembro de, em momento algum, _aceitar __vir__."_

"Oh, assim você me machuca!" Naruto apertou o peito de forma dramática. "Sorria, bobo, sorria! Deixe o mundo saber que você não é tão intimidador quanto você acha que é. Você sabe que é assim que te retratam na mídia."

"Realmente".

"Yeah," Naruto assentiu. "Agora, aqui, pegue um pouco de champanhe e vai dançar ou algo assim. Você passou anos aprendendo valsa e tudo isso é inútil se você não fizer nada, certo?"

"Não é como se eu tivesse passado esses anos _de bom grado"_ Sasuke respondeu defensivamente. "Eu fui deixado sem escolha alguma."

E era verdade. Aulas de dança, aulas de música, aulas de cerimônia do chá, aulas extras em várias coisas, sendo o herdeiro Uchiha tinha suas vantagens, mas na opinião de Naruto, era mais problemático do que beneficente. Afinal, o que _cerimônias de chá_ têm a ver com negócios?

Sorrindo, ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Sasuke com simpatia. "É por isso que você tem que fazer alguma coisa", disse ele, gesticulando em direção ao bar. "Você vê aquela mulher ali?"

Sasuke automaticamente esticou o pescoço e seguiu o olhar de Naruto. Havia uma mulher sentada no bar, com um copo de coquetel na mão. O vestido que ela usava tinha um decote quase indecente nas costas e seus cabelos compridos, que caíam em cascata sobre seus ombros em ondas suaves, eram de cor-de-rosa. _Rosa!_ Sasuke pensou com espanto. Ele nunca tinha visto tal cor de cabelo antes, ainda mais em festas de alta classe como aquela, onde todos simulavam seus atos para serem elegantes e apropriados.

"Vá chamá-la para dançar com você", Naruto insistiu. "Ela parece bonita."

"O cabelo dela é rosa." Sasuke não pode evitar em constatar o óbvio.

"Mais uma razão para ir atrás dela, você não acha? Você sempre disse que queria alguém único e, bem, _ela_ é única."

"Eu nem a conheço!"

Naruto riu. "Então vá conhecê-la! Divirta-se!"

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para o seu melhor amigo. "Por que você é tão _persistente?"_, ele perguntou desconfiado. "Você fez algo de errado? Cometeu algum erro em um negócio? Perdeu um cliente importante?"

"Como você pode pensar nisso!" Para seu crédito, Naruto estava de queixo caído, parecendo magoado por alguns segundos antes da expressão desaparecer completamente, apenas para ser substituído por outro sorriso travesso. "É porque você deve se divertir, idiota! Porque você não teve uma namorada há muito tempo e você está trabalhando demais mesmo. Não é saudável! Estou apenas tentando protegê-lo de doenças _desnecessárias__ - ow!"_ Ele parou quando Sasuke de repente golpeou sua cabeça. "Por que você fez isso?"

"De quem é a culpa por eu me sobrecarregar?" Sasuke o fitou. "Quem nunca faz o que deve fazer?"

Com isso, Naruto sorriu timidamente. "Eu desisto", ele ergueu as mãos. "Então, que tal assim: Eu vou começar a fazer o que eu tenho que fazer se você for pedir uma garota - _uma_ garota, qualquer garota - para dançar com você."

Sasuke cruzou os braços, com seu olhar se intensificando. _"__Você_ _deveria_ fazer o que é atribuído a você. Eu não estou de acordo." Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo por alguns segundos. Não era todo dia que ele fazia um acordo com Naruto, e era melhor ele aproveitar a oportunidade. "Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou fazer o que você disse se você aceitar as minhas condições."

O rosto de Naruto ficou ansioso. "Quais são elas?"

"Um: você não tem mais permissão para me chamar depois das onze horas", começou Sasuke contando nos dedos, um por um. "Dois: não me chame a _qualquer momento_ só para me chantagear para te arranjar rámen. Três: será meu representante oficial para festas como esta. Quatro: você nunca mais vai me _obrigar _a fazer algo como isso novamente."

Naruto rosnou para ele. "Isso é realmente um truque baixo da sua parte", ele murmurou sarcasticamente. "Por quem você acha que eu estou fazendo isso? Tudo neste acordo é unilateral! Você não joga limpo!"

"Eu nunca disse que jogava." Sasuke disse, sorrindo triunfante. "Não temos um acordo?"

Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam. "Só se você conseguir o número _e _o endereço dela."

O sorriso de Sasuke se arregalou. Isso seria fácil. "Trato feito".

Eles apertaram as mãos.

xx

Haruno Sakura adorava festas.

Ela amava porque elas eram animadas. Ela amava porque eles normalmente celebravam uma ocasião feliz. Ela amava porque havia música e dança, e mais do que qualquer coisa, ela sempre gostara de música e dança.

No entanto, esta festa não era definitivamente o tipo de festa que desejava participar. Muito longe disso, na verdade.

Sentado a poucos metros dela estava Matsuri Sagi, CEO de uma das maiores empresas no Japão e anfitrião da festa. Ele estava flertando intensamente - e sem vergonha - com uma mulher em torno de sua idade e testemunhar a cena era totalmente desanimador. Respirando fundo, Sakura voltou sua atenção para o barman, prestes a pedir outra bebida quando, de repente, alguém se sentou na cadeira vazia ao seu lado.

"Sozinha?"

Sakura deu um sorriso forçado, já sabendo como a situação desenrolaria a partir da pergunta. Ousou olhar para cima, sendo forçada a estar cara-a-cara com um homem. "Não é verdade", respondeu com frieza.

"Não é verdade?" repetiu o homem, com um caloroso, convidativo sorriso nos lábios. Ele era bonito, provavelmente em seus trinta e tantos anos, e ele era definitivamente o tipo de pessoa que nunca aceitaria um 'não' como resposta. "O que isso significa?"

"Isso significa que, sim, eu estou sozinha", Sakura ofereceu um sorriso educado "Mas eu tenho muitos assuntos para resolver esta noite." Ela pegou sua bolsa e se levantou, mas ele a agarrou pelo braço com firmeza.

"É mesmo?" Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso de escárnio. "Bem, isso é realmente muito ruim. Eu não me importaria de ter companhia. É uma noite solitária, afinal de contas."

Ela tentou se soltar em vão. "Me solte, por favor."

Qualquer traço de simpatia desapareceu completamente do seu belo rosto. "Pare de bancar a difícil querida" ele persuadiu, seu aperto se intensificando, "Você e eu sabemos que queremos isso. Então, por que não podemos ir a algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos, hein? Diga, nós podemos reservar um quarto e passar a noite, huh? A propósito, meu nome é Hiro."

Sakura quase queria rir. Isso estava se transformando em uma noite realmente péssima. "Por favor, deixe-me ir." ela repetiu. "Eu não posso garantir que você esteja em perfeito estado se você não-"

"Oh, isso é uma ameaça?" Hiro riu com sua voz estridente e com um brilho maldoso nos olhos. "Eu _gosto_ disso, senhorita. Você parece ter um temperamento explosivo, e eu sempre quis-", ele parou de rir de repente quando viu alguém aparecendo atrás Sakura. "Oh-"

Uma mão tocou suavemente seu ombro e Sakura se virou, de repente, vendo-se cara-a-cara com um homem alto, de cabelo preto e olhos escuros. "Desculpe-me", disse ele, oferecendo um sorriso educado e aconchegador e uma fala suave quando ele olhou para Hiro "Qual é o seu assunto com a minha amiga?"

"Ela é sua amiga?" Hiro pareceu surpreso. Ele, então, virou-se para Sakura, com um olhar acusador, "Você disse que estava sozinha!"

"Eu-"

Seu salvador virou-se para encará-la. "Você conhece este homem?"

"Não", respondeu ela, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

Rosnando em frustração, Hiro se levantou e saiu, desaparecendo no meio da multidão. Assim que ele ficou completamente fora de vista, o segundo homem soltou o ombro de Sakura e começou a sair.

Num ato reflexo, Sakura estendeu a mão e agarrou seu braço. "Espere!"

Ele virou-se novamente, de frente para ela. "Sim?"

"Eu ..." Sakura parou. Seu rosto parecia familiar, e ela tinha quase certeza de que já o tinha visto em algum lugar, na capa de alguma revista, o mais provável, uma vez que quase todos no local eram pessoas importantes, mas não conseguia lembrar seu nome. "Hum, obrigado."

"De nada" disse. Ele olhou para a mão em seu braço e abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam.

"Oh, eu sinto muito," Sakura corou e rapidamente retirou a mão como se tivesse tocado no fogo. "Posso te pagar uma bebida? Quero dizer, como forma de agradecimento?"

"Não" ele disse, estudando cuidadosamente seu rosto. "Eu agradeço a oferta, mas você pode devolver o favor para mim de outra forma, se você quiser."

Sakura sentiu o alívio inundar seu corpo. "É claro!"

"Eu posso te levar para casa esta noite?"

Sakura abriu a boca, surpresa. A pergunta era completamente fora do comum, e concordar seria tolice. Não, mais do que tolo. Ele era um estranho, pelo amor de Deus. Ele poderia tê-la ajudado, mas ele poderia muito bem estar mentindo agora, mas... mas ele havia a ajudado.

"Agora?" Sakura perguntou, olhando para seu rosto, mais uma vez, tentando ver se havia alguma coisa sob o seu comportamento calmo. _Bem, você realmente não tem transporte para casa hoje à noite,_ ela argumentou consigo mesma. _E ele realmente não parece estar mentindo._

Sentindo sua confusão, ele suspirou. "Ouça. Odeio essa festa e eu preciso de uma razão para sair daqui. Você também não parece estar se divertindo muito, então eu pensei -", ele passou a mão no cabelo. "Basta pensar como um meio de devolver o favor, se você quiser."

"Claro", respondeu ela finalmente. "Claro, eu adoraria, hã-?"

"Uchiha Sasuke", disse ela, e então lá estava: uma leve sugestão de um sorriso nos cantos de seus lábios. "Eu vou pegar o carro."

* * *

**_Nota da Autora: _**_Oi gente td bem? espero q gostem dessa fic :3 Reviews pleease. - Lizzie-san_

**_Nota da Beta: _**_Olá! ^^ Espero que vocês tenham gostado da tradução da Lizzie-san. Só para lembrar: qualquer erro encontrado na fic a culpa é inteiramente minha (isso significa: tenho que trabalhar melhor kkkkkkkkkkk), então está permitido jogar pedras em mim! Beijinhos da tia Jú Trajano (:_


End file.
